Staying Alive
by Ice Bear
Summary: Jim is kidnapped and he provides clues to Blair can find him.


Staying Alive By Ice Bear

It's such a clear day - a rare gift from Mother Nature in this part of the world. The perfect day for a run. I can make it to the park in about 3 minutes and do my five miles, and still be back before Sandburg uses all the hot water. If he'd been awake enough to look out the window – yeah like he's ever awake at 5:45 a.m. unless he's just getting in – he would have joined me.

He uses the excuse that running is my way of re-energizing and that I can't do it with company. That guy has a line for everything! You have to love that about him – I do. Not that I would ever say it out loud, but he has made such a difference in my life…I can't imagine where I'd be if he hadn't bopped into that exam room all those years ago. Who am I kidding; I'd be pushing up daisies. This is not the kind of re-energizing I need right now, so let's get focused on the run.

God I love to run. I lift weights and practice self defense in order to keep my body in shape for my job. Just like I clean my gun so it won't jam or backfire when I need it, my body needs to be ready. But running is just for me – yeah it helps keep me in shape, but I love the elementary rudiments of running. And Blair is closer to the truth then I'll ever admit on me and running. My senses keep watch over the Sentinel, my body stretches out, and my mind is free to ponder whatever issue is bothering me. I always feel better after a run.

Oh wow, they're making blueberry muffins this morning. Definitely have to stop at the bakery before going upstairs. Sometimes being a Sentinel has its advantages and this is one of them. They smell sooo good.

What? That hurts…maybe Sandburg is right and that Wonder burger I had yesterday is clogging my arteries already. I don't remember ever having chest pains before. Maybe better slow it down here. Damn, there it is again…NO! Blair!

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

Shit. The panther's in pain. I heard the scream. Damn it. Where's Jim? Something's wrong, really wrong. Gotta find him.

I'm out of bed and outside the building before Irealize what I'm doing, but I'd grabbed my cell phone, and amdressed so maybe my mind is on autopilot. And then I see the group of people yelling as a dark blue van screeches away from the curb. I've dialed 911 before I pull even with them because I know what they're going to tell me. Someone took Jim. They fact they tasered him twice makes me wince. What would such a jolt feel like to a man like my partner whose sense of touch is so sensitive? And I know when he runs he opens up all the senses…well time to ask Jim that once we find him. Better call Simon and then find out what these people know.

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

I'm cold. That's the first coherent thought I can muster. Something's wrong because I'm never cold. Sandburg is the one who gets cold. Blair. Find him and he'll explain it. Sounds like a good plan. Better open my eyes if I aim to carry out said plan…uh oh…can't see. Don't panic, do not panic!

Okay let's do a little recon. What's the last thing I remember? Running. It was a great day for a run and then? Blueberry muffins…but I never made it to the bakery did I? Pain – chest pains – shit. I do remember three jokers with tasers. So I guess its official – I'm in big trouble. Still need to figure out where I am and what shape I'm in. Better see if my dials will work. Sight's up to 10 and still can't see. That is not good. Smell is fine, but I'll get back to that in a minute. Hearing, too. Let's try touch. At least that explains why I can't see, I'm blindfolded. And I'm chained – arms and legs pulled behind my back. They've made me into a freaking human bow. Damn that's really gonna hurt.

This is so not good, Jimbo. What kind of mess have you walked into? Pity party later, Ellison, let's gather the facts first. Smell tells me what? Okay I'm near the water, probably empty warehouse by the smell of dirt and disuse. Can I hear anything- planes, must be near the north end of the harbor.

And somebody's coming…make that three somebodies. Well at least I'll find out what the hell is going on. Not that I'm sure I want to know…okay so their not talking, but what's that noise? Whirring like…like what Ellison, come on for god sake you're the detective….small motor – shit they're video taping me. That means ransom…well I hope the hell they don't think my old man's gonna pony up. The last laugh will be on them if they do.

Play dead, man don't let them know you're awake yet. God I hate being manhandled. I smell…steel…gun or knife…gun or knife, come on get your act together and stop acting like a scared kid. You were trained to be a freaking Army Ranger black ops…and you're loosing it over something as pitiful as being chained in an empty warehouse in the middle of the good old USA. Get a grip.

Kincaid? Oh man my luck just keeps getting better. They want them to let that psycho Kincaid go or…oh yeah, or they'll kill me slowly. So glad they are enunciating so carefully for the camera. Must be their first time on film. Well I have a thing or two of my own to say. Blair will catch it though – he'll know to look… give them a clue. Mouth it carefully, there you go. Good. It's a start anyway.

Okay, here it comes…keep still…Damn that hurts – two pretty deep cuts across the collar bone – one on each side so I'll have a matching set of scars, how thoughtful. At least the blood's warm…

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

I'm going to lose it right here in the bull pen in front of all Jim's friends. It's nearly 5 o'clock. He was taken almost 12 hours ago, and we don't have squat. And I just heard the panther scream again. Please, please, please somebody, anybody give me a hint, not even a big one, just something.

Simon's yelling – nothing new there, except he's yelling for me. This better not be his, go back to the loft and be a good boy speech. Nope, he's got a video. JIM! I need to remember to breathe…oh no, not…I can't think, I can't move. They've got him chained to the ground like some animal and NOOOO. Simon's pushed my head between my legs and I'm fighting him, I need to see the tape – see what else they do.

God they hurt him. I'm going to kill them, slowly…very slowly. And then. Wait a minute, wait just a minute. Jim's talking – or maybe whispering. Lip reading, I practiced some when I took the class on ALS…slow the tape down and focus. Warehouse, okay…empty warehouse…on the water, good going big guy, give me more so I can find you…can hear the planes. Oh man, Jim, hang on, I'm coming.

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

This is getting really old. Twice a day they come down here, turn on the camera and cut me. I'm never going to be able to go shirtless again…not that it ever got me anywhere before but…got to stop drifting, have to hold on. I need to give them more clues cause they obviously haven't figured it out yet, even though its been…hell, I don't know how long I've been here. Damn, this is not good.

It's too cold. I lost the dial for touch. Smell still works. Need to give it one more try. Coffee…it gets close and then fades a little. Coffee beans to be exact – somewhere nearby they're unloading coffee! That has to be enough to narrow it down. It better be cause I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. My muscles are screaming from being held so tight, and the blood loss is really playing havoc with my mind…but I can't leave Blair…my Guide needs me.

Have to tough it out. Can't give in. Have to take it like a soldier. I'm must be really loosing it – I'm starting to sound like my old man.

Here they come again, okay coffee. Remember that. Unloading coffee. Love you Blair. There, I've done the best I can. Not much more to do except wait and…don't you dare give up. You know they're looking for you. And what will Blair think when he gets here and you're gone…it'll crush him. You can't do that to your Guide. A Sentinel does not hurt his Guide. It's like the number one rule. Can't hurt the Guide…

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

We'd better have it right this time. Jim's time is running out. How he's kept it together this long is beyond me. I'll stay behind you, Simon, at least til we find him and then you and everybody else better get the hell out of my way. Please, Please, Please, be here. Too dark to see down this stairway. Keep it together, do not lose it. Jim needs you. Please be here, please.

Oh my god, Jim! I…he…damn it all to hell. I am issuing orders like I run the place, but no one is questioning me. Good thing. Okay, okay Jim, I got you. I'm here. Your Guide is here. Pulse, YES! Okay these chains have to go – thank you Rafe for bringing a cutter. Now let me wrap you up and try and get you warm. Damn you're so cold Jim, too cold. Easy big guy, it's alright.

So much blood and those cuts are as deep as they looked on the video. Where in the hell are the EMTs? Keep it together. Okay, okay. Ease him up, maybe see if he can take any water. There, just a little, but he swallowed. A good sign.

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

I wasn't sure I could hand him over the EMTs. I knew he needed them, but…I owe you one Simon, for helping me do this. And for getting me in the ambulance. I couldn't bear to let go. I was so afraid that if I did he'd…no he won't, get a grip. This is James Ellison we are talking about. The man couldn't take the easy way out if it were spelled out for him in big block letters. He didn't last this long to let go now.

I can't believe I have to sit here in the ER waiting room. I'm beginning to think I should get my own private waiting area, given the amount of time I've spent here since I met Jim…opps it's that damn panther…but he's with the wolf. Okay that's a good sign, a very good sign. Maybe I'll start breathing again.

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

Awake. At least I think I am. Still can't see…well, maybe if I opened my eyes. Whoa, everything is white. Where the hell…just hold one for a second and process. Okay, hospital is the answer. And there's Blair, asleep in the chair. Safe, I am finally safe. His blue eyes are glued to mine. I want to thank him; I want to hug him; I want to ask him…Any and all of those things require far more energy then I can muster right now. So I'll have to settle for a smile. Apparently it's working cause he's smiling back. So I settle deeper into my pillow and close my eyes. I know it's safe to rest because my Blessed Protector is on the job.

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

YES! He's awake and he's looking at me. He's smiling. Wow! I can't begin to describe how warm that smile makes me. He's going to be okay. Jim's really going to be okay! That's right, big guy, you close your eyes and rest. No one is going to hurt you. I promise, not while I'm around. Just rest.


End file.
